


Did It Hurt?

by TheBlackMagister



Category: Escape the Fate, Falling in Reverse
Genre: Alternate Universe - Angels & Demons, DID IT HURT WHEN YOU FELL FROM HEAVEN WINK WONK, Escape, First Kiss, First Time, Forbidden Love, M/M, Running Away, angel puns..........
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-04
Updated: 2016-02-04
Packaged: 2018-05-18 03:08:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5895781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBlackMagister/pseuds/TheBlackMagister
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Craig would've been perfectly fine if he got to be left alone. But no - one certain Demon is determined to get his attention. And boy howdy, it works.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Did It Hurt?

**Author's Note:**

> if you're wondering - both "die for the devil" and "breaking me down" will update sooner or later. i'm just lazy. OTL  
> regardless here's a filler for all your cronnie needs, that may or may not get a 2 to 3 part sequel. who knows.

The “Annual Don’t Kill Each Other Time” is one heck of a trip.

It’s not actually called that; except Craig doesn’t remember what it _is_ called, so that, he’s decided, is it. He’s a first-year Angel and this is his first meeting – and while he’s excited he’s also scared as fuck. His mentor had only warned him against talking to the Demons and then left him by himself. He’s not so much worried about being alone as he is the Demons. He knows they’re crafty and mischievous and will probably try to lead him astray. So, after much thought, he’d finally settled on getting a coffee and finding a table away from the entire crowd. Less of a chance of being bothered, he thinks.

And it works, for a time. At least until a Demon drops into the seat across from him, tail lashing, a brilliant, cocky grin on his face. Craig frowns, looking up from his book.

“Did it hurt?” The Demon asks before he can say anything. Well; he wouldn’t say anything anyway. His mentor had told him not to talk to them, and just ignore them. And yet the question is so perplexing that he can’t help it.

“Did what hurt?” He tries to think of any time in the past day or two that he might’ve hurt himself where people would see but he comes up blank. The Demon laughs.

“Did it hurt when you fell from Heaven?”

Craig opens his mouth before it hits him. It’s one of the cheesy human pick-up lines. He huffs, closing his book and drinking the rest of his coffee.

“I wouldn’t know, as I haven’t done it yet,” He says coolly, sliding out of the booth. “Find someone else to bother.”

“Aw, come on, babe,” The Demon huffs, reaching out and grabbing his wrist. “Don’t be like that.”

He pulls his wrist away, wings ruffling with discontent. “Don’t touch me.”

“Sorry.” The Demon sighs, eyebrows arching. “I guess the cocky act doesn’t work on you, huh? But look.. I’m genuinely interested in talking to you and I’m lonely as fuck. Please don’t go?”

Craig hesitates briefly, studying the Demon more closely. He seems familiar; extraordinarily cute, long dark hair that sweeps over his forehead and brown eyes, nose ring on one side, tattoos up and down, black tail curled against his leg. And then it hits – this is Ronnie Radke. Everybody knows Ronnie; certainly not the most evil of Demons, but the most infamous, a troublemaker.

“Fine,” He mutters shortly, sitting back down with a grunt. “But don’t try anything, Radke.”

“I won’t,” Ronnie promises softly. “I just want to talk. I’m bored and there’s nobody else at this stupid meeting that I want to talk to.”

Craig snorts, frowning. “ _You_ can’t find someone to talk to?”

Ronnie raises his hands, shrugging. “Look,” He repeats. “I’m not as cool as I might like to think I am. I haven’t fucked as many girls as I say I have, I don’t have as many friends as I brag about. I’m lonely and sad and.. eh, fuck.” Ronnie cuts off abruptly, looking embarrassed at the ramble. “Sorry. I, uh, got carried away.”

“It’s fine,” Craig says softly. “Why lie about it, though?”

“To seem cool, I guess? In Hell more people like you the more badass you are.” Ronnie leans back. “I gotta be badass.”

“If you ask me, more people like you if you’re honest with them.”

Ronnie bites his lip, glancing across the table at Craig for a moment. “You think?”

“Yeah.”

Ronnie nods once, lightly, then after a moment of thought pulls out a black sharpie. He scrawls a messy number, barely legible, against Craig’s palm, then kisses the back of the younger male’s hand. Craig huffs but doesn’t draw back this time, until Ronnie gets up again.

“Thanks for talking, dollface,” The Demon chuckles softly. “Keep in touch. I might need more advice from you.”

And just like that Ronnie’s gone; leaving Craig staring after him.

* * *

 

Craig doesn’t see Ronnie again at all after that, and just to be safe doesn’t mention him. When the meeting is over and he can finally, finally be alone in his room again he gives Ronnie a call, and the smile on the Demon’s face brings one to his own. Ronnie seems genuinely excited to hear from him again. It makes him feel.. good.

“You called!”

“Shh.” Craig grins despite himself. “The others can’t hear us or I’ll be in big trouble.”

“Oops. Sorry. But, um, I need a favor.”

“What kind of favor?”

Ronnie speaks but the connection glitches and cuts out briefly. When it returns Ronnie’s scowling, fiddling with the line.

“Damnit.. this line is fucked up and the repair guy won’t be here until next week. Will you meet me somewhere? I know it’s risky, but..”

“Where?” Craig frowns. Sneaking out is one thing – sneaking out to meet a Demon? He’d be in so much trouble.

“I dunno, anywhere. There’s a cute little café in Vegas on Earth. I want to talk to you but this stupid line–” Ronnie cuts out again for a moment. “–please?”

Craig hesitates before exhaling and nodding. “Alright. I’ll meet you in Terra in an hour and then we can go.”

“Okay. I’ll see you then.”

“Yeah.”

It’s not until he hangs up that Craig realizes what he’s agreed to. And he’s – giddy? No, that’s not it. He’s.. _excited_. About meeting Ronnie. Why? Maybe it’s because Ronnie makes him feel wanted, needed – or something.

Still, he does have to get ready. He hops in the shower – making sure his wings are put away because wet feathers are honestly the worst – and throws on a casual outfit, so that nobody could question where he’s off to. Then, with five minutes to spare, he takes off from his balcony and heads for Terra. It’s the Hall closest to Earth, the easiest port to access the planet. He lands as Ronnie’s hopping onto the platform; the Demon jogs over to meet him, grinning.

“You came.”

“You thought I wouldn’t?” Craig raises an eyebrow. Ronnie shrugs.

“Well, I mean, aren’t angels kinda goody two-shoes? This is naughty, sneaking out to meet me like this.”

Craig huffs. “I’m not sneaking out. I’m going out to enjoy some time with a friend.”

“A friend you’re not supposed to have, right?”

“There’s no need to say that. You’re a friend and I’m going to leave it at spending time with a friend. I’m not lying, I’m just not telling the whole story.”

“Uh-huh.” Ronnie chuckles, taking Craig’s hand. “So shall we go?”

“I suppose.”

They shift and morph and vanish; and upon reaching Earth Craig trips over himself trying to land. Ronnie laughs as he gets up from his knees, brushing dirt away.

“First time on Earth?”

“No,” Craig grumbles. “Like, fifth.”

Ronnie just grins, taking his hand again and pulling him down the hill towards the city. Nobody ever appears in the city – too many questions and the humans would get curious. Instead they land somewhere near, without anybody to see them.

The two enter a small little café on the outskirts of town. There’s not many people and a lot of open seats. The barista looks up and smiles at them, and Ronnie smiles back, ushering Craig into a booth and sliding in next to him. Craig notes uncomfortably that the arrangement prevents him from leaving.

“Ronnie, back again I see,” The barista says as she saunters over. “It’s been a while.”

“Yeah. I’ve been busy.” Ronnie grins. “Work, you know. I assume you still know my favorite combo?”

“I sure do. And for you, hun?” The question is addressed to Craig, who starts and blushes.

“Um..”

“He’ll have it as well. I want you to try it.” Ronnie nudges him lightly, smirking. Craig shrugs lightly and nods, and the barista moves away. Craig glances uncertainly at the Demon.

“Is there any particular reason you’re sitting there?”

“Sure is.” Ronnie reclines in the seat and puts one arm around Craig’s shoulders. “I may like this café, but Vegas is fucked up and full of fucked up people. I’m not going to have some pervy dude harass you. So, for the time being, let’s let Vegas think you’re mine, and I will beat the fuck out of anybody who messes with you.”

“Uh.. okay.”

After a moment Craig shifts to get more comfortable against Ronnie’s side. Ronnie’s warm – but not like Hell. Like Craig. Ronnie’s thumb rubs his shoulder gently, the Demon glancing around the café, expression cold. After a moment the barista brings two coffees and two muffins, setting them down in front of the two.

“Here you are, boys. Enjoy.”

“Thanks Kristen.” Ronnie smiles lightly at her and she smiles back before leaving them in peace. Craig glances warily at the coffee before sipping from it. He makes a face – it’s bitter. Ronnie chuckles at his expression.

“You drink black coffee?” Craig asks incredulously, reaching across the table for a sugar packet.

“Not like there’s sugar at my place, sweetheart.”

“I’m gonna bring you all the sugar in town,” Craig mutters, shaking his head and stirring in the sugar. “Ick.” He tastes it carefully and then nods. Much better. “So,” He continues, leaning back against Ronnie’s embrace. “Did you follow my advice?”

Ronnie snorts. “Yes.”

“How did it go?” Although it’s a dumb question. Craig can tell by the sour look on Ronnie’s face it didn’t go well. Ronnie takes a long drink from his coffee before answering.

“Got laughed out of the fuckin’ building. I had to go back later and tell them I was joking.”

The crestfallen look on Craig’s face honestly breaks Ronnie’s heart. Or it would, if he had one. “Oh – um.. I’m sorry.” Craig glances away. Ronnie sighs, nuzzling Craig’s temple.

“There’s no way you could’ve known. It’s not your fault, I promise, babe. You’re an Angel. It’s just.. y’know..” Ronnie shrugs. “Hell isn’t like Heaven. Demons don’t respect honesty. They respect the people who are the most badass. But hey,” He adds more gently, because Craig looks on the verge of tears. “It isn’t your fault, Craig. You’re a first-year at that. You’ve probably never even been to Hell, huh? You wouldn’t know.”

Craig nods without looking at Ronnie. The older sighs softly, fingers brushing his jaw to tilt his head up.

“Hey now,” Ronnie murmurs. “Don’t cry. You were being honest with what you thought was best.”

“I didn’t want you t’.. be laughed at..” Craig mumbles thickly. Ronnie hums softly, fingers running through Craig’s hair.

“Babe.. it’s fine. Really. There’s no harm done. Okay?”

Craig nods again. Ronnie’s thumbs brush away any stray tears on his eyelashes and for a moment they sit in silence, in each other’s space, breathing the same air. Ronnie scans his face like it’s the last time they’ll ever see each other again.

“Ronnie,” Craig whispers, and Ronnie cuts him off by kissing him.

It’s.. nice. Ronnie’s not a bad kisser(not that Craig himself has much experience). The Demon’s lips are warm and soft and gentle rather than the rough, burning heat Craig had been expecting. Craig sighs softly against him, eyes closing, hand moving up to cover Ronnie’s on his jaw. After a moment Ronnie pulls back, leaving their foreheads resting together.

“What was that?” Craig breathes. Ronnie chuckles.

“I don’t know, but I think I liked it.”

Craig licks his lips, leaning back a little more. “You’re..”

“Gentler than you were expecting?” Ronnie suggests. Craig blushes and nods. Ronnie laughs softly at his expression, tucking a stray hair behind his ear.

“That was so wrong,” Craig mumbles. “I can’t believe we just did that.”

Ronnie frowns lightly. “Did you not enjoy it?”

“I did!” Craig adds hurriedly; looking slightly panicked that Ronnie might push him away. “I did, a lot more than I should have. It’s just.. if anyone finds out we’ll be in so much trouble.”

“But that’s what makes it fun.” Ronnie grins. “Come on, babe. Live a little. There’s no fun in being a stick in the mud, too-good stuck up prick.”

“I’m not that, am I?”

“Not yet. But the Angels will want to make you that soon.”

Craig bites his lip. That doesn’t sound so great. The older’s brown eyes are sincere, though, and Craig can’t help but to trust him. The Angel nods slowly and accepts another kiss, lighter this time, before pulling back and picking up the muffin. Craig’s normally pale face is bright pink, and so Ronnie thinks, it’s a good look. Craig catches him staring and goes even redder.

“What?”

“Nothing,” Ronnie purrs softly. “You’re just super cute.”

Craig stares blankly at the Demon. The red flush is creeping down his neck and he looks a little overwhelmed with all the affection. Ronnie just laughs and kisses his temple.

They spend nearly half an hour talking before Craig regretfully realizes he has to go home. Ronnie takes his hand again on the way out but this time it’s different. It’s romantic. When they reach the top of the hill Ronnie turns Craig around and cups his face, kissing him again. Craig sighs, eyes closing, leaning into Ronnie’s body. He wishes they could stand here forever.

“So,” Ronnie prompts, pulling away; Craig peeks up. “Boyfriends?”

Craig beams at him and nods. “Yeah.”

“See me again,” Ronnie murmurs softly. “Next weekend.”

“Sooner,” Craig breathes back, lowering his tone to match Ronnie’s. “Tomorrow.”

Ronnie laughs. “Okay. Tomorrow.”

* * *

 

Craig can’t resist sneaking out every day to see Ronnie. He’s doesn’t want to say it but he thinks he might be in love with Ronnie. No – he knows he is. Especially since he agrees without hesitation to follow Ronnie to Hell. Ronnie had mentioned wanting Craig to come over and Craig had agreed eagerly.

Hell is a lot different from Heaven. It reminds Craig of LA on Earth. There’s bustling cars and a lot of tall buildings and people, and still all Craig can think about is the fact that there’s no sugar here. He gets some weird looks from the Demons who realize he’s an Angel, and finally he tucks his wings away with embarrassment.

“Home sweet Hell,” Ronnie mumbles as they enter a small house. “It’s not great, but..” Ronnie shrugs. Craig glances around. There’s a few photos hanging around of Ronnie and a man that’s clearly his father.

“It’s nice,” Craig says softly. “Don’t worry.”

“So, um..” Ronnie hesitates, slowly taking Craig’s hand. “I haven’t really planned anything.. d’you wanna, y’know, hang out in my room, then?”

Craig nods lightly. Ronnie leads him upstairs and into the first bedroom on the right. It’s mostly navy blue; a regal bed sits on the far wall next to a desk, and a closet. There’s a TV + gaming system set up at the end of the bed. Ronnie sits; and at his gesture Craig does as well. While Craig’s getting comfortable Ronnie leans over the edge of the bed and turns on the system. Then Ronnie hands him a controller and smirks.

“Ever played Modern Warfare?”

Modern Warfare is the most violent, most fun, most stress relieving game Craig’s ever played. He gets lost in it. When he glances at his watch he realizes he’s got two hours before he has to be home, and he’s still got to clean up before his ceremony. He stands; Ronnie grips his arm pleadingly.

“Wait, don’t go yet. Please.”

Craig hesitates. He wants to stay, he does, but he still doesn’t want to get in trouble. But.. he swallows and sits back down. Ronnie beams and kisses him; he gasps softly in surprise before relaxing into it, melting against Ronnie’s body. The kiss becomes deeper, more intimate, more sexual; and the game controllers are left forgotten when Ronnie lays Craig back on the bed. The Demon’s tongue slips into his mouth, exploring, and for the first time he doesn’t shy away.

“Craig,” Ronnie says softly. “I want you. You know that. But are you..?”

“I’m fine,” Craig breathes back. “I want you, too. I trust you.”

Ronnie nods and kisses him again, hands beginning to roam. He shivers as they ghost over his chest and to his hips. He knows absolutely nothing about making out like this – all he knows is what Ronnie’s showed him in their time together. His shirt slips up and he realizes Ronnie wants to take it off; he shifts and lets it slide over his head. Ronnie hums appreciatively, leaning back.

“You’re so beautiful,” He murmurs. He undoes Craig’s jeans and, at the slighter’s nod, tugs them and Craig’s underwear off. He bites his lower lip, his own shirt and jeans shedding as well. Craig looks great, but he could look better, Ronnie thinks.

“Roll over for me,” The Demon prompts. Craig rolls onto his stomach, glancing back nervously.

“Like this?”

“Yeah, that’s perfect. Now, just lift..”

Craig squeaks as Ronnie pulls his hips up. He’s exposed and embarrassed and he hides his face in one of Ronnie’s pillows, blushing and shivering. Ronnie chuckles softly, one hand stroking his thigh.

“I-is this okay?” He mumbles shyly. Ronnie nods.

“Perfect.”

After a moment of admiration Ronnie leans down and kisses the bare pale skin of his thigh. He swallows, fists curling, face heating up. The kisses trail up to his nook and stay there; he can’t stifle a whimper in time, clutching the sheets. He feels Ronnie smirk, tongue slipping out to rub the sensitive opening, and he whines louder, leaning back. Ronnie’s a God with his mouth and in no time at all Craig’s a shaking, whimpering mess. Finally Ronnie leans back, licking his lips, and slips off his own boxers. Two fingers slip around and Craig sucks on them obediently, tongue swirling around them. When Ronnie deems them wet enough he pulls them back and teases the Angel open. Craig’s shivering worsens and Ronnie figures he probably shouldn’t tease too long. He eases one finger in and then the next, pausing to let Craig adjust. Craig’s openly panting now, shaking, and Ronnie can feel him tensing and relaxing.

“Deep breaths,” Ronnie murmurs. “I’m right here, baby.”

“’s weird – I c-can feel everything..”

“I’m gonna move them now, okay?”

Craig nods wordlessly. Slowly Ronnie works the digits in and out of him, and when he relaxes, begins to scissor them to stretch him out. Craig’s breathing is erratic and he’s shaking. Ronnie’s not sure how much longer Craig will last.

“Want you now, Ronnie,” Craig whispers into the pillow. “Please.”

“Please what?” Ronnie prompts. He expects Craig to say sir, or Daddy, or something – not what Craig actually says.

“Please f-f-fuck me.”

It’s hot. Awkward but hot. Ronnie’s never heard Craig swear before, because that had been the one rule Craig refused to break. Still, Ronnie’s dick goes way beyond hard at finally getting his boyfriend to swear. He pulls his fingers out and licks them clean – Craig’s sweet – and then reaches to his dresser for his lube. He’s never owned a condom in his life and he rarely uses his lube, but he honestly, actually loves Craig, and he’s not going to hurt the slighter male if he can help it. While he’s pouring and rubbing lube on himself he wraps his tail around Craig’s thigh to adjust the position, opening and relaxing the boy.

“Ready?” He prompts, lining up with Craig’s entrance. Craig nods, peeking over his shoulder. He presses the tip just inside Craig, watching goosebumps raise on Craig’s body. Good lord, he looks great in this position. Ronnie eases in deeper and pushes the head in – Craig shudders, his head dropping, hissing through his teeth. He’s tight, very tight, and wet and warm. Ronnie pushes in further, groaning.

“Ronnie,” Craig pants. “F-fuck, Ronnie, s-so big..”

Ronnie nuzzles his neck, mouth finding his pulse, fangs sliding in. He whimpers. The sound nearly drives Ronnie mad. Still, the Demon has been practicing self control, and keeps his cool as he fills Craig completely. Craig’s chest is heaving, head on the pillow, trembling. He’s beautiful.

“Move,” Craig pants. Ronnie obliges, hips beginning to rock – slow and steady, gentle. He can feel the tightness in Craig’s muscles. Softly Craig whines, rocking back in an attempt to get Ronnie to move faster. Ronnie chuckles softly against his skin and speeds up, although without increasing the force. Craig’s face is burning red, a mixture of pleasure and humiliation.

“Harder,” He whimpers. “R-Ronnie.. h-harder..”

Ronnie grins. There. His thrusts grow rougher, harder, at Craig’s begging, until the younger male is panting and moaning and squirming beneath Ronnie, lips parted, face flushed. Ronnie drags his nails down Craig’s back, enjoying the simple slap of their skin, and it seems to trigger something – Craig’s wings furl out again, fluttering desperately. Huh. Just as Ronnie is thinking about the sensitive aspect of them Craig whimpers, “Touch them – f-fuck please Ronnie–”

Ronnie rubs the tips gently, carefully. The pale gray feathers are soft and downy but Craig arches his back and moans, so Ronnie assumes they must be sensitive. He moves his touch down the boy’s wings experimentally and Craig shudders violently, teeth gritting to stifle a moan. Hm. So, Ronnie theorizes; if further down equals more reaction, that must mean closer to the base is more sensitive. Maybe it would be good to test the theory? Ronnie strokes the middle of Craig’s wings. Here the feathers are even softer, like satin; and Craig moans aloud, head dipping, back arching into his hands helplessly. He feels Craig clench around his cock and groans softly, foregoing one hand to grab Craig’s hip. Beneath him Craig is clutching the sheets – and the pillow – whatever is in reach.

“D-don’t,” Craig chokes out. “N-no further, Ronnie, or I’m g-gonna – I’m gonna – f-f _uuuu_ ck–”

Ronnie’s free hand slides down to rub the very base of Craig’s wing. Craig inhales and his entire body goes taut and then he’s cumming, hard, head thrown back, eyes wide, mouth in a perfect, silent O-shape. Fuck. He tightens so hard Ronnie can’t control it; spilling deep inside of him.

For a moment they’re both still and relatively silent, save for ragged pants and gasps. Then Ronnie pulls out and Craig sinks down onto the bed, wings fluttering exhaustedly. He’s sticky and worn out and he knows they should shower, but given the way Ronnie flops down beside him he also knows it isn’t going to happen. He tucks his wings away, and Ronnie curls up around him, nuzzling his neck. He realizes, vaguely, that Ronnie’s foregone the tail and horns; and for a little while they can pretend that this is allowed, that they’re two humans able to be in love.

* * *

 

When he wakes up it’s half-past nine.

In the morning.

He dislodges Ronnie and shoots out of bed, scrambling to find his clothes. Shit. He’s going to be in so much trouble. Ronnie sits up, looking bleary and a little worries.

“What’s wrong?”

“I missed the ceremony and I’ve been here all night. I’m doomed, they’re gonna take away all my privileges..”

“Craig, relax. I’m sure you can find a way to talk yourself out of it.”

Craig bites his lip, still struggling to get into his jeans; at least until Ronnie points out that they’re inside out and gets up to help him. Finally he’s dressed, although he isn’t quite presentable. He runs a hand through his messy hair and scowls.

“I’ve gotta go, but I’ll see you again soon,” He offers. Ronnie hesitates, leaning on the wall.

“Craig,” The older says softly, pausing again. “I think we should go human.”

“ _What_?” Craig stops with his hand on the doorknob and turns back to Ronnie. The Demon looks unashamed, just a bit nervous.

“I said, I think we should go human. I mean, I’d be willing to give up being a Demon for you. And then nobody could tell us what to do, nobody could tell us we aren’t allowed to do this. We could be free from all of this shit. I’ve already got a place in Vegas, and some money. I didn’t have any plans anyway.”

Craig’s frozen. Giving up being an Angel? Does he love Ronnie that much? He swallows. He doesn’t know.

“I – I’ll think about it,” He says in a very small voice. “I’ll see you, Ronnie.”

He can’t stop hearing it on his flight back to Heaven. _I’d give up being a Demon for you._ Would Ronnie really? It was a nice thought. Maybe it would work out. Still, he can’t think about it right now. His landing is messy and a flurry of feathers; he’s still stiff and sore from last night. And a little bit afraid, because the Elders are all glaring at him. His Mentor pushes through the line to get to him, looking absolutely livid.

“And just where were you?”

“I was out with a friend,” He offers hesitantly – more of a question than an answer.

“With what friend?”

“Er.. a, uh, um..”

“Exactly.” His Mentor inhales, fingers tapping the wall. “You were out with a certain Ronnie Radke, were you not?”

“What?” How did he know? Craig freezes up. “I–”

“He’s a Demon! You know the rules and you have broken every single one of them. So you are to go to your lodge; you are in no uncertain terms under house arrest. From here on out you will not leave, and your magic is revoked.”

“No!” Craig’s eyes widen. “Please, don’t. I won’t see him any more.”

“You’ve already broken the rules and lied. You cannot be trusted. Now go. I am disappointed in you, Craig.”

Craig’s shoulders slump. He trudges away; his Mentor grabs his wrist to stop him and attaches chains to his wings. It’s torture. It hurts. He misses Ronnie’s caress before he can help it. When he gets home he sinks into the couch and rubs at the chains around them. He’s starting to seriously consider Ronnie’s offer. He’s still got Ronnie’s number..

He flees upstairs and grabs his end. He punches in Ronnie’s number and waits while it rings. If he doesn’t do it now he won’t get a chance to. Ronnie picks up after three rings, looking surprised to see him.

“You need to come here, now,” He hisses. “Be quick and be careful. I’m ready.”

Ronnie doesn’t need to be told twice or even what it’s about. He hangs up. Craig gets up and paces down to the kitchen. He examines his knives, scanning over them. It doesn’t need to be huge. Just sharp.

He grabs one and re-enters his living room as his front door bursts open. Ronnie slams it shut and grabs his arm, looking panicked, and drags him upstairs. They must be on his tail. Craig shoves him into the bedroom and slams and locks the door. It won’t hold forever, but hopefully long enough for them to pull it off. He carefully slits his own palm and then Ronnie’s; he’s shaking and he jumps a little when the Angels pound on his door. Ronnie hisses softly and he whispers “sorry.” Then they grasp palms; taking deep breaths Ronnie speaks.

“We leave these lives behind,” He pants softly. “In favor of something better–”

The Angels hit the door again. Craig’s grip tightens. He barely recognizes when Ronnie finishes speaking because the door flies off its hinges; Ronnie kisses him and the entire world goes white.

Craig wakes up on the hill in Vegas. It’s raining. Well – storming. He’s unusually sore and heavy. After a moment Ronnie kneels over him, blocking the rain. He wonders if it’s going to be like one of those movies Ronnie loves so much – where Ronnie goes all, “thanks for freeing me” and leaves him lying there. Instead, smoothing hair from his face, Ronnie helps Craig into a standing position.

“Sorry about that,” Ronnie says. “Tried to get us down easy, but..”

“If only they hadn’t taken my magic,” Craig mutters, shaking his own hair out of the way for at least a little visibility – not that it matters all that much, because it’s completely dark. “I could’ve helped.”

“Don’t worry,” Ronnie chides. “Come on. Let’s go warm up.”

They stumble down the hill to Vegas. They wander through the town until Ronnie pulls him into an apartment complex. The man behind the counter looks up at them and raises an eyebrow.

“It’s raining,” He points out. Ronnie’s eyes roll.

“No fucking shit,” The older boy huffs. “We just got caught up in it by accident, that’s all. We’re going up to my room. Make sure it’s clear we’re not to be disturbed – I think we both need our sleep.”

The man nods, and Ronnie steers him over to the elevators. An older couple is getting off, and Ronnie gets a couple of strange glances from them when he and Craig get on. Craig’s starting to shiver. Ronnie slings an arm around him, rubbing his shoulder, and he leans gratefully into the other’s warmth. They take the elevator to the very top, the penthouse or whatever, and stumble to the door at the end of the bland hall. Ronnie unlocks it and lets Craig in first, locking it back behind them. It’s nice here – comfortable and almost cheery. Across the living room a huge window gives them a view of the city, or it would if it wasn’t pitch black outside.

“Well, I’d say we sufficiently got our shower,” Ronnie jokes. Craig rolls his eyes and pushes the other playfully. Ronnie laughs, leading the way into the bedroom. It’s got a king-sized bed in the very middle against the wall; a desk is on one side, a dresser on the other, and a door leading off to what Craig assumes must be a bathroom. A mirror is attached to the only bare wall; the rest (and the wall around the mirror) are covered with band posters. Ronnie disappears into the bathroom for a moment and returns with a few towels, and for a moment they set to work drying off. It’s not so complete, because they’re both soaked, but after about ten minutes it’s clear that it’s useless past that point, and Ronnie pulls out spare clothes.

“They may be a little big, but they’ll do for tonight,” He decides. Craig nods, pulling off his clothes. Briefly he pauses, approaching the mirror and looking over his shoulder at his back. There are scars where his wings had been. Ronnie frowns.

“I’m sorry,” He says softly. “I panicked and I think I got a little much.”

“It’s fine. It doesn’t hurt, just.. feels weird not to have them, y’know?”

“Yeah.” Ronnie approaches and wraps both arms around his waist. He slides his own around the taller’s neck and kisses Ronnie gently. Ronnie exhales against his lips.

“I love you,” He murmurs. Ronnie pauses, leaning back, and for a moment he thinks he’s made a mistake in saying so. Then Ronnie beams.

“I love you, too.”

He chuckles, pulling away from Ronnie to pull the clothes on. Then Ronnie grabs the comforter from the bed, takes Craig’s hand, and leads him into the living room again. He makes sure Craig’s getting comfortable on the couch before throwing a log or two into the fireplace and striking the match to light it. Finally they’ve got a roaring fire, and Craig is curled up against Ronnie’s chest on the couch, and the room is absolutely silent except for the crackling flames and the tick-tock of a clock somewhere. It’s nice. This is.. nice.

“So, uh,” Ronnie clears his throat; Craig glances up curiously. “Just one question.. so, did it hurt when you fell from Heaven?”

Craig’s mouth opens; Ronnie smirks, and Craig can’t help but to laugh, smacking the older male beneath him.

“Shut up.”

They fall back into a peaceable silence. Ronnie’s body is warm and soft, strong arms looped around Craig’s waist. They fit together perfectly. It’s _supposed_ to be this way, Craig knows it. And to these cheerful thoughts, he sinks into an exhausted, dreamless sleep.


End file.
